


I'm a Young Lover's Rage

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Call Gone Wrong, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Deszcze niespokojne, Developing Relationship, Felching, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, He Must Protect Rick, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Rookies, Shane Is a Rabid Doggo, Shane Protec But He Also Attac, Shane is not amused, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: When Shane and Rick - two rookies in the King Count's Police Department - get a call for burglary, they don't expect it to go so wrong so quickly. Later, when they get back home, Shane and Rick fall into something familiar for both of them... except there is a new quality to it, and it's warm and soft, andoh so wonderful...





	I'm a Young Lover's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Another Sharick installment from me, with a huge help from MermaidSheenaz, who gave me the idea to write this fic and also betaed it for you <3 
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy some Rick and Shane getting bloodied and dirty... and then downright filthy ;)

The moment they receive the call, Shane is finishing his burger and Rick is watching the crowd absentmindedly, eyes glued to the road near which they parked their cruiser. One second the world is a peaceful place and the next, they are on the move, Shane gulping the rest of his burger down quickly, checking his glock, as Rick drives through the King County’s roads.

Burglary. It is just a burglary, something they have dealt with before, so Rick is not really worried. Burglars rarely carried firearms in this town, and if they did, they usually had no idea how to shoot. The moment Leon Basset came in on the radio, telling them that a man has been spotted entering a house through the window, Rick knew that they would have to go in, though, and that fact made him shiver a little. Soon, they were outside the building, getting out of their car, greeting Leon and his partner, Lambert, with curt nods and meaningful looks.   
“The backup is already on the way,” Leon informs, looking at the house. Rick nods again, turning to Shane.   
“What do you think?”   
“We should go in before he smashes everything inside.” Shane leans his head in the direction of the small suburban building and Rick frowns. He can hear the ruckus the intruder is making and his mind fills with images of him breaking appliances and furniture to little pieces. They can use the noise, too, slipping in quietly and catching the guy red-handed. With a sigh, Rick rechecks his gun and looks to Leon, frowning when the man does the same.

“I’m coming with you,” Leon states. “Lambert is going to wait for the others.”  
“Okay,” Shane answers, cutting Rick off before he has a chance to open his mouth. “Now, the door or the window?” Shane asks and Rick shrugs.   
“The window will surprise him,” he answers and lets Shane lead them through the garden, Rick following closely, Leon behind them. They make it to the window and look inside. The house is dark, but there’s a little light falling in from the streets. With a nod, they go in quietly.

If asked later, Rick will have no idea how it really happened. One second they are standing in the room, the burglar within their sight, directly in Shane’s crosshairs - the next, Rick feels a presence behind him and the coolness of metal being pressed against his temple.   
“Tell your buddy to drop the gun, asshole,” a man whispers from behind him and Rick swallows, lowering his own gun.   
“Shane,” he starts and the sound of his own voice makes him wince. It’s raspy and too loud, and the burglar in front of Shane startles, hearing it. He spins around and Shane curses. Leon turns to look at Rick. He doesn’t even try to point his gun at the man behind Rick, he just freezes, seeing Rick with an old-fashioned revolver pressed to the side of his forehead.

 _“Shane!”_ Rick grits out and Shane throws him a look from the corner of his eye. He never stops pointing his glock in the direction of the guy in front of him, but that one look thrown over his shoulder must be enough to assess what is going on behind him.

Shane _snarls_.

 _“Like hell!”_ Shane hisses and there is a loud bang, the echo of it ringing in Rick’s ears and Rick closes his eyes.

But, a second later he isn’t dead, he’s still breathing and the gun is still at his temple. He blinks his eyes open and now Shane is facing him, the guy behind him cowering on the floor, clutching his leg.

 _Shane shot him_.

The realization hits Rick like a ton of bricks, the breath he has been holding coming out of him in a rush. The guy wasn’t even _armed_. Rick looks at his partner and all his thoughts stop to a halt when he takes in Shane’s face. His jaw is tight and his eyes have that crazy look in them Rick rarely sees.

“Shane…” now it’s Rick’s time to hiss when he feels the muzzle press harder at his skin, leaving a bruise there without a doubt. Shane’s gaze flickers to his, and Rick wonders how his own body even manages to get hot and cold at the same time. “Put the gun down,” Rick whispers, trying not to make any sudden moves. The man behind him mutters something, and Rick prays that he is not getting ready to shoot him. And then, Shane recalculates something in his head and nods, slowly raising the glock he is holding. He puts the safety back on and lowers it carefully to the floor, eyes never leaving Rick’s.

Rick can feel the way the man holding him captive tenses in anticipation as soon as Shane’s gun touches the ground. Rick hopes he isn’t misreading the signals and readies himself for a bit of a counterstrike. He knows he needs to work fast - the academy has at least taught him how the element of surprise works. Sure enough, a moment later the gun is pulled away from his head and Rick sees how the hand holding it starts to point it forward.

He doesn’t think anymore.

Using his elbow, he gives a short blow to the man’s side, then he grabs the arm holding the weapon and twists himself around, dancing away from the spot and turning the man around. The leverage Rick has on him is enough to make him drop the gun he’s holding, and it clatters to the ground, where Rick kicks it under the nearest wardrobe and out of reach. The guy he’s holding recovers quickly, however, and swirls, jabbing Rick with his knee. It’s enough to make Rick stumble back and the guy is upon him, fists flying. The hits rain on him in quick succession and Rick has only enough time to try to par them and prepare for a moment when he can strike back. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Leon moving into Shane’s spot, holding his gun pointed at the other burglar. Rick pays for that one look when the guy’s right fist connects painfully with his eyebrow.

And then the blows stop and the weight of the man is taken away from him and Rick looks in disbelief as the angry ball of fists _flies_ into the nearest wall. He blinks in confusion, until a Shane-shaped figure barrels into the guy, pushing him into the wall again, pinning him there and _snarling_ at him. The sound is feral and Rick can’t even make the words out, so he just checks on Leon. He has the other man safely in his crosshairs, and Rick decides to get to Shane to stop the unnecessary bloodshed.

When Shane hits the man for the first time, Rick doesn’t even blink. But, when he does it again and again, Rick’s conscience gets the better of him. He moves quickly, stepping over furniture and walking up to Shane at his left side. Shane just growls, _actually fucking growls,_ and turns away from Rick, tugging the man with him. The expression that fucker has on his face in that moment is priceless, too - eyes big, nose bleeding, lips smashed already. Shane holds him hovering over the floor for a second, before he pushes him down on the nearest table, resuming his blows. There is a commotion on the right side of the room and Rick throws a panicked look there, quick enough to see Leon hitting the other guy in the head, effectively knocking him out. He lands on the carpet, eyes closed, and from his position Rick understands that he wanted to get to his friend…

_A friend that is now being beaten to a bloody pulp on the table in front of Rick._

“Shane! Enough!” Rick tries to shout, but his nose feels funky and he realizes that more than one of the man’s blows must have caught their target. Shane growls something out again, grunting and snarling at the man, and Rick feels a bit helpless to watch it all. He knows that Shane is not doing it because the guy is a threat - no, he stopped being that about a dozen punches before. But Shane keeps going and Rick finally makes a move before they have a body to take care of.

 _“Shane!”_ He throws his arms around Shane’s shoulders and grips tightly, using his own weight as the leverage he needs to pull Shane away.   
“Let go!” Shane shouts and Rick just holds on tighter in response.   
_“Stop it!_ You don’t wanna kill him, Shane,” Rick grinds out, feeling Shane struggle against him. “He’s not worth it, Shane. Leave him!” He hisses when Shane tries to break the hold. “Damn it! Snap out of it!”

Rick doesn’t really know how he manages to do that, but he somehow turns them both around, so that when Shane tries to get to the man, he faces Rick. There’s a brief moment of hesitation, as if Shane is not really sure what Rick is doing standing there, between him and the wheezing mess on the table he was set to destroy, but it’s enough for Rick. He grabs Shane’s arms and crowds closer.   
“Rick…” Shane whispers and for the first time since Rick had the gun pressed to his head, that voice sounds right. “Oh god…”   
“Yeah.” Rick nods, running a mental list of techniques he can come up with to stop Shane in case he flips out again. But Shane has seemingly forgotten all about his vendetta and is now looking only at Rick, eyes shifting as he takes in Rick’s state.

Then, one hand comes up between them and it’s slow and deliberate, and Rick lets it go, only to have Shane put it tenderly on his face. Fingertips graze over his cheekbone and jaw, traveling to touch his lip carefully. They come away bloody and Shane looks at them for a long moment, breath catching in his throat. The silence around them is deafening, and Rick clears his throat to break it.

“I’m okay,” he states weakly, voice coming through muffled, his nose filled with his own blood. Shane shakes his head and gazes at the guy on the table, then back at Rick, frowning.   
“We need an ambulance.” Shane rasps and turns to Leon, and the other officer is so stunned by what he has just seen that it takes him a few seconds to nod his head and walk out of the room. Rick throws a look at the guy Leon was keeping under control, but he is still out cold, so he takes Shane’s hand in his and rubs it gently.

“It’s okay, yeah? We’re fine,” Rick whispers and is relieved to see Shane nodding back at him. His partner heaves out a sigh and steps back, turning around and walking out of the house… the same way they came in - through the window.

It is much later, when they both sit in the ambulance that Rick actually has time to think about what happened. He winces when Shane presses the gauze to his nose, attempting to stop the bleeding.   
“Shh shh shh...” Rick hears but winces anyway. Shane is careful with his obsessive cleaning, and his nose is not even broken - or so the paramedics stated, before Shane ran them out and installed himself with Rick inside their car - but it still fucking hurts when it is touched. Rick pulls away, wincing again, hissing when it causes the stitches on his forehead to pull at the cut on his brow.

“Don’t move.” Shane keeps on cleaning his face, pressing a piece of fabric to Rick’s skin gently, and it takes Rick an embarrassingly long time to notice that the piece of fabric is actually a fragment of Shane’s _uniform shirt,_ torn away from the bottom-left part of it. He blinks at Shane stupidly, but his friend is in trance, dabbing the blood away and checking for wounds even if Rick is sure that there are none left that went unseen. Rick sighs and lets him do what he wants, feeling the adrenaline crash start, making his body heavy and his head drowsy. He listens half-heartedly to his colleagues, trying hard not to nod on reflex when they inform him that he will have to give his report about this whole mess in two days. There will be a shitload of paperwork.

It takes Shane almost half an hour before he starts to act his usual self, and even when he does, it still looks like his head is on another orbit. But he finally releases Rick from the ambulance and they head to their cruiser, Rick giving up driving, knowing Shane will not let him behind the wheel when he has just scored a blow to the head anyway. The ride back is silent, and it draws Rick’s attention to the way Shane acted during and after the shooting. Shane has always been his best friend... _his fuck buddy, too_. In the academy they were inseparable, later Shane started chasing tails, but there were some odd handjobs and blowjobs. They fucked a few times, too, even if Shane was still trying to get every single girl in the neighborhood into his bed.

But tonight... tonight something is different. Rick can still feel it - not only how Shane’s whole being has been focused on him since the scene, but how the man is still positively vibrating with emotions, sitting next to him and trying to appear calm. The tense atmosphere stretches between them through the whole ride home and by the end of it, Rick knows that something big is hanging in the air.

As soon as they enter through their front door, the shit hits the fan.

Rick barely closes the door behind them, when he feels Shane’s hands on his shoulders. Those strong fingers grip him tightly and spin him around, and before he can say anything, Shane is on him, crowding him against the hallway wall and kissing him with urgency fitting a horny teenager. Except that his hands are not clumsy with desire, but deliberate and precise, where he runs them over Rick’s back, rubbing them up and down, bringing their bodies closer. Rick arches into him, gasping when he feels how _hard_ Shane already is. It makes Rick’s head lighter, all the blood rushing to his groin, and he moans deep in his throat. He fists his hands in Shane’s uniform shirt, trying to rub against him, but Shane just stays steady, pressed into Rick and kissing him with a single-minded intent, not giving into Rick’s pulling.

“Shane?” Rick breathes out when he breaks the kiss, a confused frown forming on his forehead.   
“Shh shh shh...” Shane shushes him, grabbing Rick’s wrists and prying his hands off his shirt. He tugs at them and pulls Rick with him, guiding them through the corridor and into Shane’s bedroom.

Whatever Rick was expecting to happen now - a franting humping against a wall or Shane throwing him on the bed - nothing like this happens. Instead, Shane leads him to the bed and pushes him gently on it, making Rick sit on the edge, before he kneels between Rick’s legs. Rick blinks at him, noticing how Shane seems to be in a whole different world. He runs his hands reverently up and down Rick’s thighs and leans forward, pressing his face into Rick’s chest. Shane’s palms are hot even through the layers of his uniform, and Rick gasps when they travel to his waist and higher, dragging across his abdomen and sternum, fingertips straying to the side to brush against his nipples. The sensations make him gasp and he pushes his body into Shane’s hands, seeking more contact. But, Shane pulls away and looks up at him.

Rick’s breath catches in his throat when he takes in Shane’s gaze. His eyes are as wide as Rick has ever seen them, deep brown with huge black pupils that sparkle when he looks at Rick.   
“Rick,” Shane whispers, almost _breathes_ out, and Rick just stares at him, letting himself be lost in that passionate gaze, so warm it’s almost fiery. Shane’s hands wander again, settling on the collar of Rick’s shirt and there is a brief pause, before they start undoing the buttons, one by one, slow and deliberate. Shane’s eyes leave Rick’s only when the shirt is fully opened, and then Shane drops his gaze down, deft fingers unbuckling Ricks belt and unzipping the trousers.

Rick hisses when his heated skin is hit by a gust of cool air. He doesn’t have time to dwell too much on that, though, because in a blink of an eye, Shane scoots down, bending his head and burying his face in Rick’s groin. It makes Rick shiver when Shane inhales a deep and long breath as if he couldn’t get enough of Rick’s scent, the exhale washing over Rick’s cock like a promise. Shane’s hands never cease their movements and in a span of a few seconds, he is tugging Rick’s trousers down and off him, the underwear following, until Rick is sitting on the bed butt naked, with his still-clothed friend nuzzling his hard length.

“Christ!” Rick hisses when Shane’s lips touch his cock, laying a few sweet kisses on the base, before they close over the head and Shane sucks on it softly, just enough to drive Rick mad. His hips buck up on their own accord, dislodging his length from Shane’s mouth, but Shane doesn’t seem concerned. He just grabs Rick with his hand and sucks him down again, tongue working on the underside, making Rick moan and gasp in pleasure. He goes on like this for a while, and just when Rick’s body is ready to fall apart, Shane pulls off completely. It draws a helpless little whine from Rick, but he forces himself to stay still, shivering when a gust of air makes the saliva on his cock cool down rapidly.

“Shane?” Rick asks, looking at his friend nestled between his thighs. Shane just stares at him, eyes wide, but the stare isn’t directed at Rick’s face. Shane’s gaze lands on Rick’s chest, eyes tracing the array of bruises that was blooming just under Rick’s skin. He reaches out with one hand and tentatively touches the shirt still hanging from Rick’s shoulders, pushing it aside, revealing more black and blues. As Rick watches, Shane leans forward and attaches himself to his rib cage, licking at a slowly darkening spot, moving to the next one only once Rick’s skin starts to turn pink. Rick huffs out a small laugh when Shane’s breath washes over his ribs and tickles him, but Shane doesn’t pay it any attention. He just keeps on going, licking and kissing every newly-formed bruise until he has all of them mapped out. Only then does he lean back to look Rick in the eyes, his gaze only briefly focusing on Rick’s battered nose. Shane touches it gently with just his fingertips, skimming over the puffy and still-reddened skin.

“Oh Rick,” he whispers, leaning in and stealing a kiss. Before Rick has a chance to ask about the sudden change in Shane’s demeanor, he is being wrapped up in Shane’s arms and tugged upwards, until his body is laid out on the bed and Shane is hovering over him. His eyes have this quiet determination to them, Shane’s whole frame vibrating with emotions Rick hasn’t seen before, and it makes Rick arch up into him. He rubs his still very present hard-on over Shane’s groin, pressing up until Shane groans and pushes against him. Shane uses his whole weight to pin Rick to the bed then, carefully laying himself over Rick’s body, making sure he doesn’t squish him. It drives Rick mad, the way he suddenly feels like he’s in the safest place in the whole world, the borders of the haven marked by Shane’s hands and knees, pressing into the mattress right next to Rick.

Shane can’t really help himself, not when he sees every bruise and scratch marring Rick’s skin. He lowers himself over Rick, feeling every bit as protective as he probably looks like right now, and just stares into his eyes. Rick’s eyes have always been something of a wonder to him - big, blue and crystal clear. Shane would be glad to dive into them and never come out.

He takes a steadying breath, reminding himself to go slowly, the evidence of Rick’s pain right there in front of him. Shane ducks his head, pressing his lips to Rick’s briefly, before he skids to the side, peppering Rick’s jaw with tiny kisses and nips. Rick’s hands don’t stay idle, they travel over Shane’s arms and shoulders, skim over his back as far as they can reach, only to go to his hair and scratch at his nape. It makes Shane shudder, the fire burning in him taking on a new quality, but it’s something that Shane leaves to analyze later. He has Rick underneath him and he wants to make the best of it.

Shane starts moving lower, crawling down Rick’s body and leaving a wet trail in his wake, drawing gasps and small moans out of Rick. He gets to Rick’s cock finally, gives it a long and luxurious lick, before he scoots even lower, delighting in Rick’s quiet, stuttered-out groan when he touches his tongue to Rick’s balls. He sucks on them briefly, but doesn’t stop there for a longer time. Instead, Shane moves down, opening Rick’s legs a bit wider with his broad shoulders. He licks a wet path over Rick’s perineum and ducks his head lower, placing his tongue right over Rick’s opening.

The first touch of that hot, wet muscle to his hole, has Rick jolting with a helpless moan. His back arches and his head falls down on the pillow when Shane circles the rim slowly, smearing saliva around it. A few firm passes, a long lick that leaves Rick trembling, and Shane is pushing the tip of his tongue inside, wriggling it as he goes. He slides it deeply in, stretching Rick, working the tight ring until he can push one finger inside, too.

“Christ! Shane!” Rick is feeling dizzy with sensations swimming through him. They have never done anything like this. _And Shane has never been as enthusiastic, either._ It is so strange and it took Rick by such complete surprise, his body is still trying to figure out what to do. Rick pushes back on Shane’s tongue, backing away when he feels Shane’s lips pressing against his hole. When a finger slides in, too, Rick is almost ready to blow. Shane senses it somehow, because he leans back, leaving only his finger inside. He looks up at Rick, eyes wide, mouth red and open.

Rick’s world spins.

“Fuck… come here,” Rick murmurs, hands reaching for Shane. He manages to grab Shane’s shoulders and pull him up, before he smashes their lips together. The moan he receives in answer drives Rick a little crazy, and he starts pawing at Shane’s clothes, prompting him to take them off in record time. Once they’re both completely naked, Rick wraps his legs around Shane’s waist, drawing him closer and rubbing their erections together. Shane growls, _actually fucking growls_ above him, and Rick knows he’ll be done embarrassingly fast - he’s never been so hard in his life.

Reaching to the bedside table, Rick takes a bottle of lube and hands it to Shane, who just blinks at it for a moment.   
“You sure?” Shane asks finally, and Rick has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “You’re hurt… and it’s been a long time - ”   
_“Yes!”_ Rick hooks one arm behind Shane’s neck and draws him closer. “I’m fucking _sure,_ now get in me,” he mutters against Shane’s lips, groaning when, instead of kissing him, Shane just shakes his head.

He opens the bottle and squirts some lube onto his fingers, letting it warm a bit, before he pushes one of them inside Rick. The slide is easy - between Shane’s hands and his tongue, Rick is already half open and pliant. But, he wants more, and so, Rick ducks his head and presses his mouth to Shane’s shoulder. He starts nibbling and sucking the skin he finds, giving it an occasional lick, trailing a wet path from Shane’s collarbone to the crook of his neck. The groan he receives in reward makes Rick smile and redouble his efforts.

Soon enough, he has Shane’s hands twitching and his dick rutting against his thigh feverishly. Two of Shane’s fingers are slipping in and out of him, and Rick is slowly losing his mind. It has never been as hot as this, Shane has never been a grunting mess above him, his eyes so intense Rick was sure he can drown in them. Every tiny noise Shane makes is trickling down Rick’s spine like liquid fire and he knows he won’t last at all. The adrenaline is still coursing through his veins, his bruised body tingles a bit with every shove of Shane’s fingers, and Rick whimpers when Shane brushes against his sweet spot.

“Ah, _fuck,_ enough!” Rick pants, nails raking down Shane’s broad shoulders, and his friend looks up at him, those chocolate eyes boring into his.   
“Rick?” Shane rasps, and Rick bites his lip for a moment to collect himself.   
“Come on!” He says, opening his legs wider, before he hooks them behind Shane’s ass and draws him closer. The movement dislodges Shane’s hand and they both groan.

 _“Rick."_  His name is a growl, and Rick’s back arches when he hears it, his head thrown back. He can feel the hot press of Shane’s cock right under his balls, and the promise in it makes him shiver. He reaches between them and grabs Shane’s length, gives it a few long strokes, then lines it up. Shane is frozen above him, eyes focused on Rick’s, mouth hanging open. With a small smile, Rick lifts his hips _just so,_ and Shane sinks in.

The small movement is not enough to get him inside properly, but what Rick started, Shane finishes, rocking his hips forward, pressing in until he’s buried completely. He stills then, eyes fluttering closed, muscular arms trembling on either side of Rick’s head. When he looks at Rick again, there’s something else in his gaze, too, something soft and warm, completely separate from what they’re doing. It melts Rick’s insides and makes his hips buck forward, the hard length inside him shifting.

Rick moans, the sensations too much and not enough at the same time, the feeling of fullness only making him crave more. He’s leaking on his stomach, a wet puddle of precome that Shane smears with his own belly when he lowers his body over Rick’s, pressing him into the mattress. And then, Shane is moving, hips shifting back just to thrust forward again, a slow rhythm that has Rick’s toes curling against the slope of his ass. One of Shane’s hands travels to Rick’s thigh, hiking it higher up, making Rick’s heel slip on his sweaty back.

“Fuck…” he hisses, after one of Shane’s thrusts hits his prostate dead-on. Rick can feel his whole body jolt with pleasure, his nerves frying in record time. He barely notices when Shane gets more aggressive with his moves, his hips smashing into Rick’s again and again, undoubtedly leaving more bruises.

_Not that Rick minds._

He only moans out his approval, both hands scrambling for purchase on Shane’s shoulders, nails leaving red marks with every pass. There’s a twinge of pain when Shane bends his leg open a bit too much, but Rick doesn’t pay it any attention, he’s on such sensory overload that it doesn’t really matter.

Apparently, it does for Shane. He goes completely still, the only sounds coming from him are those animalistic grunts mixed with Rick’s name. Rick looks at him, frowning. Shane’s gaze is focused on Rick’s cut eyebrow, wild eyes staring at it, before they flicker to Rick’s bruised nose.   
“Rick…” Shane whispers, so quietly Rick wouldn’t have heard it if it hadn’t been for the silence of the house around them. “Jesus, _Rick…”_ Shane breathes out, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. The change in position shifts the length inside him and Rick groans quietly, all muscles tensing up.

He’s a sweaty, shivering mess, and he’s so _close,_ he could probably come just from the slightest breeze blowing across his cock. But, as it is, his dick is still trapped between their bodies, and there is no way Rick can sneak in a hand to rub himself. He leans up and kisses Shane softly, instead.   
“Come on, love,” he says, running his tongue along Shane’s bottom lip, his brain too fried to filter any of the crap that’s running through his head.

Shane jolts with a long, gruffy moan, his eyes screwing shut. His hand claws on Rick’s thigh and his breath stutters in his chest, and it takes a moment for Rick to realize that Shane is _coming._ The realization hits him like a brick and his back arches, pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. The small shift in position has Shane whimpering, hips bucking helplessly forward, trying to fuck into Rick as he trembles apart over him.

They stay still for a minute or two, Shane catching his breath, Rick itching to wrap a hand around his still very hard cock. He even moves his arm, Shane’s weight heavy on him, keeping him aroused with just the raw display of strength the man possesses, when Shane’s brain kick-starts again. He pulls away, eyes flickering over Rick’s face, the warmth in them enough to make Rick choke on a small groan.

Shane pulls out and slides lower, licking Rick’s chest and abdomen as he goes - a wet trail that ends with a suck on the tip of Rick’s hard length. But, Shane doesn’t stop there. He gets even further down, hikes Rick’s legs over his shoulders, and fastens his mouth to Rick’s opening.

Rick’s brain _evaporates._

He doesn’t know why, but the filthy feeling of Shane pushing his tongue inside his ass when he’s all wet and open, _licking his own come out of Rick’s ass,_ is enough to send him over the edge. He comes with a shuddery whine, Shane’s name following as soon as his brain remembers words, hands clawing at Shane’s scalp. He is almost sure he sees stars for a moment, though it may just be the way his muscles clench on Shane’s wriggling tongue.

It takes Rick a long time to get down from the orgasm-induced high, and when he finally does, Shane is still licking his ass, broad stripes that have no right to be as arousing as they are. Rick’s cock gives a valiant twitch, but he pats Shane away, rolling to his side. Shane smiles and climbs up, installing himself behind Rick and wrapping one hand around his waist automatically, as if they’d done it too many times to even think about it.

“You okay?” Shane asks and Rick nods, running his finger gently over Shane’s busted knuckles.   
“I’m fine. You?” He asks and Shane swallows hard.

He knows that Rick is asking about their call-in earlier that evening, but it’s not what keeps running through his mind. What Rick said… this one little word that turned him inside-out…   
“Did you mean it?” Shane asks, pressing a kiss to Rick’s shoulder.   
“What?” Comes Rick’s fuzzy reply, and Shane pulls away a bit, licking the salt from his lips.   
“Earlier…” he explains, knowing he’s not really explaining anything. He can almost feel _Rick’s_ frown, the way his back tenses in concentration a dead give-away.

And then, suddenly, Rick becomes boneless again, relaxing into his hold, and Shane wants to scream when he has to wait for the answer.   
“I called you love,” Rick whispers, and Shane closes his eyes with a sigh.   
“Yeah…” He breathes out. He feels Rick shifting in his arms, turning around until they are lying on their sides, face to face.   
“Shane,” Rick says, one hand traveling to Shane’s face, cupping his cheek gently, mindful of the bruise that was already forming there.   
_“Did you mean it?”_ Shane asks again, opening his eyes. Rick is watching him with a warm mix of emotions written all over his face, and Shane has to bite back a very embarrassing noise that tries to claw its way out of his throat.

“I did.” Rick whispers finally, leaning in and kissing Shane soundly.

“What about you?” He asks, when they part for a few quick breaths. “You game?”   
“Hell yeah!” Shane answers with a grin, a short bark of laughter bursting from his chest. Rick smiles, too, and lets himself be kissed stupid.


End file.
